


whoever is sure

by juniperpines



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperpines/pseuds/juniperpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN78bVtTImI">x</a>) for this tiny bit of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	whoever is sure

**Author's Note:**

> Title ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN78bVtTImI)) for this tiny bit of fluff.

It’s a few days later, maybe a week given the way that the days and nights and the weekends full of work blend together. Peggy is in his bed, her head on the other pillow and the sheet pulled up over her chest. She looks younger with her makeup off. Not as young as when he first met her, but more relaxed, definitely.

Stan isn’t modest. He had something to do with that.

He sets the alarm clock, and when he turns back toward her, her eyes are calculating a question. “What?” he says as he settles back. With Peggy, it’s better just to ask.

“I was just thinking,” she says, reaching out to touch the line where his beard met his skin, “what an idiot I am that I didn’t see this coming.”

He smiles. “You’re not an idiot. You’re singularly focused.”

“ _You_ noticed.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t say I saw this coming either,” Stan says, rolling on his back. He reaches over for the light.

Peggy raises herself up on her elbow, her brow creased in shadow, the sheet in place. “What does that mean?”

He shrugs, a little. “It wouldn’t be the first time you rejected me.”

“Oh,” she says. She’s a nutcase about a lot of things, but there are times when she takes something like that and works it over until she knows what to do with it. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Then don’t start.”

She is already close but nudges closer, lays her head against his shoulder and slides her leg against his with a sigh, shifts her hips so he can run his hand all the way up her open back. “Did you really think I was a hopeless cause?”

“Well, I didn’t think you were _easy_.” She flushes at that. He can feel it on her skin, in the little squirm of her shoulders. His chuckle rumbles through his chest. _Noted._

The thing of it is, he just wanted things to change. He wanted to stop pretending like he was doing things for one reason and not another, when those acrid little lies were starting to feel more poisonous than harsher truths. Peggy has never pulled her punches, never expected him to either.  When she's not aerating his ego for fun, he’s always liked that about her.  “I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh,” Peggy says again. She sighs, the day draining out of her, and he can tell she's just half-conscious.  The nights are getting longer but the morning will be here soon enough.  "Mmm, remind me that I need to call Atlanta about those revisions in the morning."

"Not your secretary."

"Right."  He listens for a while as her breathing slows.  Atlanta is Avon.  He lets images of lipstick and ladies at the door sort themselves over in his mind as he follows.


End file.
